As conventional wet vacuum cleaner, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vacuum cleaner in which water is sprayed on the floor to clean the floor surface while to suck to remove the water and dirt dissolved on the floor surface.
Also, Patent Document 2 shows a cleaning device for removing dirt excrement or the like attached to a body surface of the caregiver, such as elderly or sick. The conventional device is constructed so that the warm water is injected to wash away the dirt excrement or the like, while the warm water used to wash the body surface, with containing the excrement or the like is accumulated in sewage tank.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-131240    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-315809
The device disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 described above, serves as a wet dedicated vacuum cleaner that comprises an electric blower for sucking contaminated water, and a sewage tank to store the contaminated water, in a housing of the cleaner device. However, it is difficult to keep own such special-purposed dedicated cleaner for home-use, for small applications such as spilled source on the carpet by child, as well as an excrement or the like thereon by pets.